Demonios y dragones
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Un fanfic crossover con Fairy Tail, Bleach y Highschool DxD por pura diversión.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Bleach, Fairy Tail o Highschool DxD

Hago esta historia porque me parece muy divertido el cruzar estas 3 historias que no tienen nada que ver (Bueno, siendo sarcásticos y muy ingenuos, Bleach si tendría que ver…pero realmente no, los Hollows que vemos en Bleach no son lo mismo a los Demonios y Ángeles/Caídos que salen en Highschool DxD)

Pero antes de iniciar con la historia, déjenme darles un poco de información sobre como estarán las cosas.

Primero, en el corazón de nuestro amadísimo y puro Natsu no habrá espacio, Ni para Lucy, Ni para Erza (Ya verán cuál será su pareja)

Nuestro Súper Hot Ichigo no tendrá tiempo ni para Inoue ni para Rukia (Ni Ishida, para aquellos súper ultra pervertidos [No tengo nada contra los gays])

Y nuestro queridísimo pervertido (Issei) estará en toda la historia como novio de… ¡Asia!

Igual, el mundo no será ni Fiore ni… Eh... ¿Japón?, bueno, será el Japón de Highschool DxD y un poco de Bleach (No hay Japón en Fiore…so sorry).

Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber.

(Y si, tanto Natsu como Ichigo estarán tan overpowered como siempre)

Capítulo 1

"Iniciemos la aventura"

_Fiore._

-¿¡Ya terminaste con eso, Erza!?- Un joven de cabello rosado grito mientras tiraba de una soga para hacer que un escenario se levantara.

-¡Un poco más….Listo!- Rápidamente el joven soltó la soga y suspiro cansado- No me dirás que acaso te cansaste por eso, Natsu.

-¡P…por supuesto que no!, Es solo que estoy un poco nervioso con este nuevo proyecto- Respondió Natsu mientras escondía su sonrojo.

-¿Nuevo proyecto?- Un hombre apareció por detrás de una esquina…desnudo.

-¡Yo!, Gray- Saludo Natsu sin inmutarse de la apariencia de Gray.

-Sí, veras, Mystogan ha descubierto una nueva forma de viajar entre zonas, se llama, "_Demonic portal", _y, si lo ves de un buen lado, esto facilitara muchísimo nuestros viajes por trabajo, ¿No lo crees?

-¡Wuo!, Suena estupendo, ¿No es así, Natsu?- Natsu puso una cara de mareo, seguramente pensando que eso sería el doble de horrible que subirse a un tren o automóvil.

-Y por cierto, los mareos no se incluyen en estos viajes- Termino Mystogan, haciendo que Natsu saltara de su lugar y se acercara a la construcción.

-¿¡Y qué diablos estamos esperando!?- Tanto Erza como Gray rieron al ver la reacción de su amigo…

-Si tanto lo deseas…- Mystogan activo el portal por primera vez- Se supone que esto te llevara directo al centro de Magnolia, veamos si sirve o no.

Natsu, sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos entro en el portal, cayendo rápidamente en un sueño abrumador y desapareciendo de ese mundo temporalmente.

-¿C…crees que regrese?- Pregunto Erza saliendo de su fantasía y entrando en cuenta de que esa podía ser una mala idea.

-El portal se abre de ambos lados, la única diferencia es que el lado que recibe primero es indestructible, ya que esta hecho de magia inexistente.

-¿Entonces es completamente seguro?- Pregunto Erza dudando.

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es cuidar este portal, si este se destruye no hay forma de que el usuario regrese.

…

Y nadie pensó que Natsu había estado cayendo hacía otro mundo desde hace ya más de 10 minutos.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Japón_

-¿Y?, ¿Por qué me han llamado ahora, Rukia?- Pregunto un adolescente de cabello anaranjado, que se encontraba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Necesitamos que te mudes por un tiempo a la academia Kuou!- El joven se asustó, luego puso una cara de molestia y suspiro…aun si se negara, su pequeña compañera lo estaría molestando hasta que aceptara.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Le pregunto sin mayor problema.

-Aproximadamente…2 años- Respondió Rukia- ¡Por favor Ichigo, han estado sucediendo cosas terribles desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque por lapsos se ha mantenido tranquila esa zona, necesito que alguien vaya y cuide de ella, al menos hasta que acepten mi petición en la sociedad de almas.

Ichigo tomo aire y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, ¿Qué podría salir mal?, él había escuchado que esa academia tenía buenos niveles escolares además de un buen sistema estudiantil… así que…

-¿Por qué no?- Se preguntó Ichigo- ¿En cuánto tiempo me voy?- Rukia esbozo una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Sabes?, Me compadecí de ti y fui a darles la noticia a tu padre y tus hermanas, excusando que era un viaje de intercambio, aceptaron felizmente, me dieron tu equipaje y ya tienes un pequeño apartamento rentado en las cercanías de esa escuela…En resumen, te vas ahora.

-¿En serio?- Se preguntó- Espera…déjame pensarlo mejo- Sintió un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo incapacitado.

Al abril los ojos lo único que podía ver era una sala desconocida.

-¿Dónde estoy?...- Se preguntó Ichigo- Ah…esa maldita, al final me obligo a mudarme…- Dijo recordando todo lo sucedido.

Sobando su cabeza, se puso de pie y recorrió su nuevo departamento hasta encontrarse con una puerta que tenía pegada una nota.

"_¡Este es tu cuarto!, adentro tienes todas tus maletas, tu insignia de Shinigami y tu nuevo uniforme… No te atrevas a faltar el primer día, ¿¡Entiendes!?_

-Je… ¿En serio?... supongo que en serio iniciare una nueva vida escolar mañana…- Observo por última vez su departamento- Bueno, qué más da, a dormir.

**FIN DEL PROLOGO **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 de verdad

"Oye…oye, ¿Y este rosado?"

Natsu caía…

Y a velocidades extremas.

Caía tan rápido que no se veía muy buen físicamente…

Pero él no se daba cuenta, ya que estaba durmiendo.

Simplemente…durmiendo.

_Escuela- Dos horas después._

-¿Un transferido?- Pregunto una niña pequeña de cabello blanco corto.

-Así es, lo se gracias a Akeno, que siempre está interesada en nuevos estudiantes para estropear.

-Ara, ara, Rias, ¿Acaso tu no estas interesada en un nuevo estudiante?- Le pregunto una mujer voluptuosa, de cabello negro y largo, tenía una sonrisa terrorífica y linda a la vez- Desde que tu lindo esclavo decidió no tener un harén y en vez de eso tener una relación seria con Asia has estado muy solitaria, ¿Qué te parece un poco de diversión?

-Dirás que tu estas sola, ¡Él y yo aún seguimos siendo amigos!- Grito Rias Gremory, la mujer más codiciada de todo el colegio por su voluptuoso cuerpo y su maravillo cabello rojo carmesí- Además, hacerle algo a algún humano con la situación que tenemos ahora solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Esto…- Intento llamar la atención un joven rubio y apuesto, que estaba parado enfrente de las dos demonios más fuertes del clan de Rias Gremory, con la mano en el aire.

-Ara, ara… ¿Son esos…celos, Rias?- Pregunto Akeno sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia del rubio.

-¿¡Q…q…quien tiene celos!?- Pregunto enojada y sonrojada la presidenta- A…además, estoy muy ocupada siendo el líder del clan y la presidenta del Club de la investigación de lo oculto…

-Disculpen…- Intento interrumpir de nuevo el rubio.

-Ara, ara, Rias, la heredera de la familia más poderosa del mundo demoniaco, tiene celos de uno de sus esclavos- Hizo su ultimo comentario Akeno antes de que el rubio se enojara y les gritara.

-¿¡Podrían escucharme un momento!?- Grito, haciendo que ambas magas demoniacas se asustaran e hicieran silencio- Hay un hombre tirado enfrente de la puerta de nuestro club- Señalo la puerta- ¿Serían tan amables de revisar que le sucede?, Iría yo, pero por desgracia SI tengo cosas que hacer además de discutir por un hombre que solía volverlas locas- Se iba a marchar pero volteo una vez más- ¡A ambas!- Las dos magas se sonrojaron y se avergonzaron por su comportamiento y decidieron ir a ver a tal hombre.

Apenas llegaron a la puerta escucharon gritos extraños, abrieron rápidamente y se encontraron con un niño de apariencia joven…tal vez un poco más joven que ellas.

Tenía un chaleco negro con los bordes dorados, unos pantalones de lo más graciosos y una marca extraña en forma de hada en el brazo derecho…pero lo más peculiar sin duda era…

-Cabello rosado…- Comento Rias impactada, ella era una dama y por lo mismo podía decir que ese cabello era de lo más natural.

-Ara, ara…- Intento decir algo más, pero nada salía de la boca de Akeno.

-¿¡D…D…DONDE ESTOY!? - Grito asustado…Natsu- ¿¡LUCY!? ¿¡ERZA!?- Grito corriendo por todos lados, hasta que se topó con Rias- ¡Oh!, Como el de Erza…- Olfateo el cabello de Rias- No, no es lo mismo.

-Esto… ¿Se puede saber quién eres?- Le pregunto Rias, ese chico era demasiado extravagante como para que ella no lo hubiera notado antes.

-¡Ah!, ¿Yo?- Se apuntó a si mismo mientras se sentaba en el suelo- ¡Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, un mago de Fairy Tail!- Grito mostrando una sonrisa marca registrada haciendo que Rias se sonrojara.

-¿M…mago?- Pregunto Akeno- ¿Ese gremio es algún tipo de…circo?- Pregunto detonando una pisca de enojo en Natsu, pero suficientemente grande como para que ella pudiera notarlo.

\- ¿Circo?, ¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto con molestia- Más bien, ¿Por qué ustedes están vestidas así?- Pregunto haciendo que Rias se confundiera, ¿Acaso nunca había visto un uniforme escolar?- Bueno, eso no es lo importante- Dijo estirándose y poniéndose de pie- ¿Saben dónde esto?, Este lugar no huele a Magnolia ni a nada.

-¿Magnolia?, ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Rias, Natsu se asustó.

-¿F…fiore?- Pregunto, Rias negó con la cabeza- ¡NO OTRAVEZ!- Grito recordando que Mystogan podía transportarse a otros mundos tal como sucedió con Edolas- Erza me matara cuando se entere que me fui a otro mundo de nuevo- Rias tosió impactada.

-Espera, espera, ¿Otro mundo?- Pregunto.

-Eh, si- Respondió Natsu con naturalidad- Me ha sucedido antes, y puedo decir que es algo horrible- Comento riendo- Pero seguramente pronto mis compañeros podrán encontrar la forma de que yo vuelva- Les sonrió.

-¿Estás diciendo que en serio eres de otro mundo?- Pregunto Akeno- Eso es imposible, ¡No hay magia existente que pueda hacer eso!- Natsu la vio confundido por el simple hecho de que uso palabras muy complicadas para él…tanto así que decidió ignorarla, haciendo que se indigne.

-¿Y ustedes son magos?- Pregunto- ¿Hay magia en este mundo?- Volvió a preguntar- ¿Al menos hay comida en este mundo?- Eso fue lo más estúpido que habían escuchado esas dos en su vida…y mira que su ex-amado era un tonto en su gran resplandor.

-Eh… ¿Cómo respondo?... ¡No!, solo somos humanos normales- Dijo Rias intentando esconder su verdadera identidad como demonio líder.

-Oh vamos, esa mentira se huele a leguas- Rias se extrañó, ¿Qué este chico huele todo?, además, es la primera vez que un hombre le habla sin mirar sus pechos…eso es mucho que decir.

-Ara, ara, ¿Deberíamos decirle?, No es de este mundo después de todo.

-Decirme… ¿Qué?- Pregunto Natsu acercándose un poco.

-Bueno veras…

Akeno le conto todo, sobre el clan Gremory y también sobre la existencia de dios y de los demonios, igual le conto sobre los ángeles caídos, aunque lo hizo de mala gana.

-¿Eso significa que ustedes son los malos?- Pregunto Natsu confundido, Rias se empezó a reír.

-Aquí no hay ni malos ni buenos, solamente guerras por el poder y territorio…además, si tuviera que decir quiénes son los malos, serían los ángeles caídos- Comento esta, sintiendo tristeza por su amiga Akeno, que es de hecho mitad ángel caído.

-¿Es así?- Se preguntó- Bueno, estaré un buen rato en este mundo, así que supongo que si necesitan ayuda me la pueden pedir- Rias empezó a reír.

-Para eso, deberás unirte primero a nuestro clan de demonios, si no lo haces podrías causar que la guerra inicie así como así.

-¡Oh vamos, se cómo funcionan las guerras!, Igneel me dijo lo mismo, pero yo creo que si actuó de manera independiente, contra el único que iniciaran guerra es contra mí y a mí eso me da igual.

-¿Te da igual que Lucifer, Michael y Azazel te persigan y destruyan?- Le pregunto Akeno.

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunto con una ignorante felicidades- Bueno, mientras sean fuertes todo estará bien- Comento poniendo sus brazos en la nuca y empezando a caminar.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- Pregunto Rias.

-¡Es que así es más divertido!- Les grito con felicidad- Ahora… ¿Qué se supone que es este lugar?- Le pregunto a Rias.

-No hay tiempo para eso- Le respondí- Akeno, ¿Podrías quitar la barrera un segundo para que...- Se quedó observando a Natsu- ¿Puedo llamarte Natsu?- Le pregunto.

-Ese es mi nombre- Respondió con naturalidad.

-B…bueno, ¿Podrías dejar que Natsu vea la base un segundo?- Le pregunto a Akeno.

-¿Base?- Pregunto Natsu- ¿Te refieres a este edificio de aquí?- Apunto al edificio del Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto.

-¿¡C…como!?- Le pregunto Rias- ¿Cómo puedes verlo?

-¿Eh?, ¿Se supone que no debería de verlo?- Pregunto asustado, no quería echarla a perder porque seguramente si lo hacía, de alguna u otra manera, Erza iría y le golpearía.

-¿Entonces si eres un mago?- Le pregunto Akeno.

-¿Pensaste que era mentira?- Le pregunto intrigado…

Y para demostrar que era un mago, prendió su mano en fuego, y con los dedos hizo letras de fuego, haciendo que digan…

"_Fairy"_

Ambas se quedaron observando, era un modo de magia diferente, pero sin duda alguna era magia.

Rias se quedó pensando un segundo mientras Akeno le preguntaba a Natsu cosas sobre su magia…hasta que llego a una conclusión.

-¿Por qué no te unes a mi clan hasta que regreses a tu mundo, Natsu?- Le pregunto, pues bien era cierto que mientras más magos, mejor.

-¿Eh?- Se preguntó…y le sonrió con mucha felicidad- ¿Sería posible que me den alguna clase de vivienda?, No soy de aquí y no se absolutamente nada- Comento apenado, él no era de aquellos que pedían ayuda, pero si era un problema mundial, estaba seguro que sólo no podría hacer nada…

Y por supuesto, con mundial…

Se refería a la comida.

-Eso no será problema, puedo tener todo arreglado de la noche a la mañana…- Le dijo- Pero… ¿Podría ser posible que me demuestres tu fuerza en un pequeño enfrentamiento?

Natsu se entusiasmó y empezó a gritar de emoción, ¿En serio podría tener un duelo tan rápido?, ¡Además en otro mundo!

**(N/A: Déjenme decirles que el Natsu que está en ese mundo en ese momento tiene la misma fuerza que el Natsu del manga… Así que sí, podría eliminar a cualquier enemigo sin mucha dificultad…pero, para no aburrir las cosas, vamos a decir que los de Highschool DxD pueden aguantar un poco más y además digamos que el mismo se limita en base a la historia. Ahora, no puedo decir lo mismo de Ichigo, porque Ichigo es fuerte hasta un punto, ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?, además su ataque se concentra en un enemigo, no como el de Natsu que se concentran en muchos a la vez y su destrucción es MASIVA)**

-¡Claro!, ¡Ahora estoy encendido!- Grito Natsu sacando fuego de su boca, hacia tanto que no tenía una pelea…hasta que se dio cuenta que eso podría ser muy peligroso…

¿Natsu?

¿Pensando en las consecuencias?

Sí, después de lo que paso al intentar pelear contra Lucy y casi matarla **(N/A: Cosa que nunca sucedió) **ha tomado un poco en cuenta al rival cuando se trata de un compañero.

-Esto…- Llamo la atención de Rias- ¿Puedo elegir el rival?- Pregunto, Rias asintió con la cabeza, no se encontraba, Ni Asia, ni Issei, por lo que no debería haber problema alguno- Bien, entones… Tú- Apunto hacía nada más y nada menos que la mismísima heredera del clan Gremory y actual presidenta del Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto.

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto Rias, poniéndose a la defensiva, no quería lastimar a su nuevo integrante, pero si él quería una pelea, ella estaba segura de que podía dársela.

-¡Estoy encendido!- Grito con entusiasmo prendiendo en fuego sus manos…se contendría hasta ver que tan fuerte podía llegar a ser esa mujer.

Antes de iniciar la pelea, Akeno puso una barrera sobre toda la zona para que ningún estudiante salga herido o se enterara de la pelea…

…

E iniciaron, Rias tomo la delantera y utilizo un hechizo simple para invocar un pequeño rayo, cosa que fue impactante para Natsu, ya que esa no era la forma convencional para utilizar magia…pero le dio menos importancia y decidió recibir el ataque de lleno.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- Grito Rias intentando mirar sobre la pantalla de humo que se había levantado por el impacto.

Solo pudo escuchar una pequeña risa y cuando el humo se dispersó, pudo ver como Natsu salió completamente ileso del ataque.

-¿Puedes esquivar esto?- Le pregunto y antes de que Rias le respondiera, grito al aire…

"_Metsuryū Ōgi…Guren Bakuenji"_

Solo gracias a la advertencia de Natsu, Rias pudo esquivar eso por poco…

Fue un alivio que lo haya hecho.

Al voltearse, pudo observar como termino el terreno…destrozado e incinerado…no quedaba vida, simplemente llamas y un hueco en la tierra…

Un enorme hueco en la tierra.

-¿Creo que con esto queda claro?- Pregunto Natsu moviendo su brazo para que tronara…cosa que no podía lograr.

Rias se quedó observando la expresión de Natsu…estaba tranquilo, eso significaba que ese no era todo su poder…

-Impresionante- Comento asustada- ¿Este es el poder de los magos de tu mundo?- Le pregunto.

-No, este es mi poder- Comento con orgullo- ¡Hay una maga llamada Erza! ¡Y a esa sí que puedes tenerle miedo!- Le grito, intentando no recordar lo horrible que podía pasarla junto a una Erza enojada…o ebria.

-Sería un honor tenerte en el clan, aunque sea por un corto tiempo- Natsu se sonrojo.

-Hey…vamos, no actúes así- Desvió la mirada- Estaré en tu equipo y hare lo que pueda para parar esa guerra tuya- Le comento sonriente.

-Esto…Rias- Le llamo Akeno- ¿No lo has notado?- Le pregunto.

-¿Qué pasó?- Le pregunto, Akeno apunto hacía una dirección…

Había una estudiante…alto y delgado, que los veía con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión inexplicable, parecía impresionado de ver el poder de Natsu…

Pero lo más importante sin duda era…

Que tenía el cabello anaranjado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"¿Tu casa?"

Ichigo se quedó observando a la mujer demonio y al tipo escupe fuego preguntándose si alguno de ellos sería un dios de la muerte o al menos un Arrancar, porque, al ver como el rosado escupía fuego, pensaba que era un Kido y al ver las alas de demonio de la mujer, se parecían mucho a las alas de Ulquiorra al igual que el aura de su poder…

Lo único que no podía entender era…

¿Dónde estaba su reiatsu?

Podía sentir el abrumador poder del rosado y la presión de la roja, pero ningún tipo de reiatsu…

-¿Quién es ese?- Pregunto, Natsu.

-¿¡Cómo me preguntas eso después de hacer un hoyo en el suelo!?- Le grito Ichigo.

-Ah… ¿Esto?- Natsu apunto al suelo- ¡Eeeeh!- Se asustó… ¿En serio no lo había visto?- Bueno, no hay remedio, el suelo es muy débil entonces- Comento despreocupado.

-No, no, ese no es problema aquí- Se asustó de lo ingenuo que era esa persona- Es que eres muy tonto- Lo insulto, como era su costumbre.

-¡Rias! , ¿¡Quién es este raro!?- Le grito, Natsu.

_-No, no…aquí el raro eres tu_ \- Pensaron todos los individuos que se encontraban en la zona.

-Aun si me preguntas… ¿Quién podrías ser tú?- Pregunto Rias cortésmente, ignorando que atravesó la barrera sin siquiera haberla sentido.

-¿Acaso dijiste "Rias"?- Pregunto Ichigo, Natsu asintió con la cabeza.

Ichigo busco en sus bolsillos y saco su celular…Natsu al ver esto se asustó rápidamente se acercó para ver que era ese aparato.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto como si fuera un niño descubriendo algo nuevo- ¿Se come?- Volvió a preguntar, Ichigo lo hizo a un lado y se acercó a Rias.

-¿Rias Gremory, heredera del clan prestigiado del mundo demoniaco, Los Gremory, y actual presidenta y líder del Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto?- Pregunto poniendo en frente de la cara de Rias, su celular.

"_Lee con atención, Ichigo._

_Al llegar a la escuela, buscaras a una persona voluptuosa, engreída, alta, guapa…"_

Ichigo le quito el celular de su cara, borro largas líneas del mensaje y se lo puso de nuevo.

"_Nada honesta e inmadura, llamada Rias Gremory y sí, sé que suena raro, yo tampoco lo entendí al principio, pero ella es una de las herederas de uno de los clanes de algo llamada, 'Mundo demoniaco' o infierno, como tú lo quiera interpretar. _

_Cuando le encuentres pídele que te guíe, ya que ella te puede enseñar cómo puedes liberar y cuidar la zona._

_Con cariño, Kuchiki Rukia"_

-No conozco a nadie que se llame de esa manera- Comento Rias al terminar de leer el mensaje, intentando no sonar indignada…cosa que no logro en lo absoluto.

-Ni querrás conocerla nunca, pero ese no es el punto aquí- Dijo Ichigo señalando su celular- ¿No podías leerlo en tu mente en vez de en voz baja?- Pregunto- Las paredes escuchan

-¡Entonces si son demonios!-Grito Natsu, que estaba junto a Akeno a, al menos, 10 o 15 metros de distancia.

-Y los idiotas también- Completo Ichigo.

-¡Hey, escuche eso!- Grito Natsu enojado

Ese chico sí que era un raro.

Tanto Rias como Akeno, al darse cuenta de que sería mejor discutir todo dentro del Club, decidieron invitarlos a pasar.

-Este es mi club- Comento Rias- Soy Rias Gremory, la presidenta del mismo, y esta es mi vicepresidenta, Akeno Himejima- Akeno inclino su cabeza con respeto, a lo cual Ichigo respondió de la misma manera- Ella es Koneko Tojo, un miembro del Club, al igual que Kiba Yuto y Asia Argento… Y… ¿Dónde está Issei?- Le pregunto Rias a Asia.

-¡Ah!, Issei dijo que llegaría tarde al club este día y también dijo que no se preocupen, que estaría aquí para cuando hagamos la reunión de demonios- Al terminar sus palabras, se tapó la boca duramente con las dos manos- ¡Quiero decir!, Reunión de estudiantes- Natsu se echó a reír al suelo.

-Ya sabemos todo- Explico Ichigo mientras mantenía distancia del rosado.

-Igual tenemos otros 2 integrantes, que son Xenovia y Gasper Vladi, pero ninguno de los dos se encuentra en este momento.

-¿Y todos ellos son demonios?- Pregunto Natsu, Rias asintió con la cabeza- ¡Pero tú no hueles como uno!- Le grito desconsideradamente…

Rias solo se pudo preguntar una cosa…

-¿A qué rayos huele un demonio?- Pareció que Ichigo le leyó la mente en ese momento.

-Bueno, ya sabes… ¡Maldad!- Levanto su dedo para contar- Oscuridad, tristeza, locura… ¿Ya?- Termino- Ella huele a decepción y rompimiento, con un toque de cereza y frescura.

Rias se sonrojo…esos dos últimos fueron su perfume y champú y no es como si se hubiera puesto mucho de ambos.

-¿Cereza y frescura?- Pregunto Ichigo, inhalando un poco de aire cercano a ella- Yo no huelo nada.

-Solo los genios podemos percibir tales cosas- Comento con orgullo.

-Dirás animales- Se burló Ichigo, haciendo que Natsu se enoje y prenda su mano en llamas.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear, niño lindo?- Le pregunto con una voz temeraria.

-Venga, inténtalo- Se puso en posición de pelea…

Y ambos recibieron un golpe en la cabeza.

-No se pelea dentro del club- Termino Rias, sin hacerle caso a ninguno de los dos- Ahora bien, tú necesitas ayuda- Apunto hacía Ichigo- Y tu vienes a ayudarnos, ¿Así que porque no hacen equipo y se ayudan mutuamente?- Escucho un "¿¡Ah!?" muy largo, haciendo que sacara una pequeña risa.

-No es como si necesitara su ayuda- Comento Ichigo.

-Y yo no quiero ayudar a este tonto- Acompaño Natsu.

-Además, puedo hacerlo solo- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ayudaras a alguien…sólo?- Le pregunto Akeno a Natsu, haciendo que este lo piense mejor…

-¡Eso no importa!- Volteo a ver a Rias, la cual estaba esperando a que Asia le sirviera un poco de té-¡Tu!- Le grito, esta volteo asustada- ¿No necesitas ayuda en nada?- Le pregunto muy cerca de su rostro, haciendo que esta se sonroje de sobremanera.

-N…no- Comento apartando la mirada.

-Ehhh- Se quejó Natsu- ¡Ya se!- Grito emocionado…siempre se emocionaba cuando se le ocurría una gran idea- De ahora en más seré tu ayudante, así no tendré que ayudar a nadie más- Dijo riendo, a lo que Rias respondió…

-¿Y si te pido que ayudes a Ichigo?- Natsu le puso un dedo en su boca para callarla.

-Eso va contra las reglas…- Iba a decir algo más pero lo interrumpió un gran ruido proveniente de su interior- ¿A qué hora se come aquí?- Rias se rio un poco, Natsu era muy diferente a cualquier otro chico que haya conocido antes y tenía que admitir que no le desagradaba para nada.

-¡Es cierto!- Se percató Rias- Debe ser que ha pasado mucho desde que comiste, ¿No es cierto?- Natsu asintió con la cabeza como un bebe- Uh…pero recientemente me mude, así que aún no hay buena comida en mi casa… ¡Ya se!, Te invitare a cenar a un restaurante, ¿Qué dices?- Le pregunto… Akeno e Ichigo solo podían observar la escena con gracia, esos dos se estaban llevando bien rápidamente, porque uno era un bebe y la otra le encantaba cuidar a sus bebes.

-Ara, ara, Rias- Rias se puso tensa en ese momento- Entonces si tú llevas a Natsu-san a cenar, ¿Qué te parece si yo invito a Ichigo-kun?- Le pregunto, Rias sonrió en sus adentros.

-No parece mala idea- Comento- Bien si quieres ir a cenar tendría que ser en este momento, luego tendremos una reunión y terminaría muy tarde y…- Observo a Natsu- ¿Tú solo quieres ir a cenar, cierto?- Natsu la tomo de la mano la saco del club, dejando a Akeno sola junto a Ichigo y Asia.

-Bueno, Asia-chan, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros?- Asia se puso nerviosa- Ara, ara… ¿Sera que Issei…?

Asia asintió con la cabeza y se despidió respetuosamente…

Ahora sí, se quedaron solos Akeno e Ichigo…

Por otro lado se encontraban Rias y Natsu caminando hacía el restaurante favorito de Rias.

-Entonces, ¿No tienes donde vivir, Natsu?- Le pregunto Rias.

-No, pero seguro me las arreglare después- Rias se le quedo viendo unos segundos…

No, ese niño no se las podría arreglar nunca.

-Bueno, mi departamento es espacioso, ¿Qué te parece quedarte conmigo?- Venga, había vivido al menos un año en casa de Issei, esto no sería un problema.

-¿No te molesta?- Le pregunto Natsu, recordando el día en que decidió mudarse al departamento de Lucy y la ira que esta le demostró ante tal declaración.

-E…está bien, ¿No eres un loco pervertido, verdad?- Le pregunto con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Pervertido?- Le pregunto- ¿Cómo Gray?- Rias suspiro…

Ese niño podía ser más puro e ingenuo que Asia…

¿¡Y quien rayos era ese tal Gray!?

-Nada- Lo jalo- Ven, ya estamos cerca.

-¡Comida!- Grito con felicidad y la siguió.

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante fino, lleno de gente con traje o ropa formal.

Al entrar, todos plantaron la vista en Natsu…

Un joven de cabello rosado y vestimenta estúpidamente llamativa no podría pasar desapercibido…en ningún mundo.

-Oye, Rias- Le llamo Natsu- Todo el mundo me está viendo- Rias suspiro.

-Sería extraño que no lo hicieran, Natsu- Lo examino completamente- ¿No traes cualquier otro tipo de ropa?- Le pregunto.

Natsu negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Mira-chan siempre me regala la misma ropa cuando se da cuenta que he crecido- Comento riéndose.

-¿Mira-chan?- Le pregunto Rias.

-Una compañera del gremio- Explico Natsu.

-Bueno, no importa, nadie sabe tu situación así que no deberían de estar juzgando- Respiro hondo- ¿Tomamos asiento?- Natsu le sonrió.

-¡Claro!- Tomo asiento en una mesa para dos personas.

Al paso de unos cuantos minutos llego un mesero y les entrego el menú.

-Puedes pedir lo que desees, el dinero no es problema-Le dijo Rias.

-Entendido- Le sonrió en respuesta.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y con las horas, la cartera de Rias se iba quedando vacía, pero para su fortuna, el estómago de Natsu se llenó antes de que eso ocurriera…

En resumen, lección aprendida…

No invitar a Natsu a comer.

-¡No puedo creer que comas tanto!- Grito Rias impresionada, el dinero no era el problema, podía pedirle a su hermano tanto como quisiera, pero por dios que ese chico comía como un animal.

-Bueno…tenía hambre y tú dijiste que podía ordenar lo que quisiera- Él tenía razón, ella le había dado permiso de comer tanto como quiera.

Rias suspiro, no podía debatirle nada.

-¿Y bien?, Ya es tarde, ¿No quieres instalarte en mi departamento de una vez? **(N/A: Rias se mudó debido a que no podía soportar el ver a Issei todas las noches y no poder hacerle nada, porque aun cuando él decía que no le molestaba, no quería ser un obstáculo entra la relación de Issei y Asia) **

-¡Sería genial!- Acepto Natsu con gusto, haciendo que Rias se sonrojara levemente.

-Muy bien, sígueme, está cerca de aquí- Le ordeno, este asintió con la cabeza y se puso a su lado.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras en silencio, Natsu con la mente en blanco y Rias pensando en donde dejar a Natsu, ya que su departamento.

-Hey, hey, Erza- Le llamo Natsu, esta se volteó para verlo- Estuve pensándolo un rato, pero, ¿No se supone que un demonio debería de vivir en…no sé, el infierno?- Le pregunto, ella sonrió.

-La mayoría de los demonios de clase alta suelen vivir en el mundo demoniaco, más no todos, los clanes pequeños vivimos fuera y también aquellos que queremos llevar una vida por lo menos normal- Le respondió.

-¿Qué es "normal" en este mundo?- Le pregunto Natsu, observando las calles con poca iluminación.

-Eh…supongo que, estudiar, graduarse, lograr algo en la vida, trabajar, enamorarse…cosas así, ¿Entiendes?- Le pregunto Rias, Natsu asintió con la cabeza.

-Este lugar es algo tenebroso, ¿No crees?- Le pregunto, Rias le observo confundida.

-Sera que ya estoy acostumbrada a la oscuridad, pero esto se siente de lo más normal para mí- Le respondió- Lo que sí, es que hace mucho frio- Se froto los brazos, estaban en medio de diciembre, por supuesto que habría frio.

-¿Es así?- Le pregunto- Toma, entonces- Se quitó su adorada bufanda y se la entrego- Póntela, te hará entrar en calor.

Rias asintió cortésmente y tomo la bufanda, sintiendo unas fuertes ganas de ponérsela por lo cálida que se sentía…

Termino enamorándose de la bufanda al ponérsela y por más raro que suene, no quería quitársela nunca.

Tenía una esencia fresca, aun cuando parecía que Natsu no se había bañado en días. También estaba cálida y muy cómoda…sin duda alguna, la mejor bufanda jamás creada.

-¡Oh!, hemos llegado- Rias apunto hacía una gran torre, enorme mejor dicho, con muchos departamentos, algunos pequeños, otros grandes- Es el de hasta arriba- Natsu intento alcanzar con la vista su departamento.

-Entonces usas negras- Comento…

Ahí fue cuando Rias recordó que dejo su ropa interior junto a una ventana, ya que la noche anterior, simplemente decidió dejarlas por ahí e irse a dormir por lo cansada que estaba…

-¿¡Cómo puedes ver eso!?- Le pregunto Rias ultra avergonzada.

-"Como" preguntas, pero si es que son bien llamativas- Comento sin dejar de observar hacía esa ventana- ¡Igual a las de Erza!- Se tiró al suelo a reírse.

-En serio… ¿No que no eras un pervertido?- Le pregunto Rias, Natsu detuvo sus carcajadas.

-¿Es así?, si quieres me puedo quitar los pantalones…- Se empezó a desvestir, pero Rias lo detuvo.

-¡No!- Le grito.

Ya lo había entendido, para él, ver ropa interior es como respirar…

Lo más normal del mundo.

Entraron a la torre y se metieron a un, para Natsu, tenebroso piso mágico que subía y bajaba llamado…

Elevador.

Al llegar, se abrieron las puertas y se podía observar un pasillo que terminaba frente a unas puertas.

-Es ahí- Dijo Rias y camino hacía la puerta, la abrió y lo invito a entrar- Espera- Lo detuvo y cerró la puerta en su cara.

Natsu pudo escuchar cómo se movían algunas cuantas cosas y se abrían algunos cajones.

-Ya puedes entrar- Le dijo abriendo la puerta, este asintió con la cabeza y pasó.

El lugar no era tan espacioso como pensaba, tenía una pequeña cocina y un comedor con una mesa para 6 personas, había un extraño rectángulo negro que tenía abajo una pequeña luz roja, había unas cuantas cajitas que traían nombres como "Crepúsculo" o "Harry Potter"

Y también tenía un lindo ambiente familiar, el lugar estaba cálido y olía bien…sin duda, un buen lugar.

-Bien, este es el baño- Apunto hacía una puerta café- Y esta la cocina, por aquí está mi cuarto y creo que tu po…dria…s- Dejo de hablar- ¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunto Rias, preocupada.

-Esto…- Se rasco la nuca- Bueno, has hecho muchas cosas por mí en este día y apenas acabamos de conocernos, Rias- Las mejillas de Natsu se prendieron muy levemente- Quiero darte las gracias por todo.

Seguido de ese agradecimiento la atrapo en sus brazos, estrujándola con su cuerpo por unos, MUY LARGOS, 5 segundos, luego la soltó y le dedico una gran sonrisa…

-Muchas gracias, Rias-

**Fin del capitulo 3**


End file.
